En celo
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Los perros de Ramsay están en celo y necesitan una forma de sacar su energía (Advertencias, zoofilia y slash )
1. Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Disfruten la lectura

-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-

Con pasos lentos y pausados se dirige a su objetivo, las perreras de winterfell, no sé apresura, a pesar de lo cabreado que le pone el ruido de los aullidos y ladridos que inundan el castillo entero. Ya en la puerta lo espera Ben, el cuidador de perros con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿cómo siguen?

-igual, tuve que separarlos, pero aun faltan varios días

-déjame entrar

Ramsay entra a las perreras y ve con enfado como solo uno de sus perros se le acerca para recibirlo y lamerle la mano mientras los demás voltean moviendo la cola sin saber si ir con su amo o alejarse de su objetivo, dos perras en celo.

Tiene un total de 5 perros, 3 machos y 2 hembras, sabe que no existe distinción a la hora de cazar, siendo igual de mortífera la mordida, incluso las hembras suelen ser mas obstinadas, el problema recaía en esos días especiales de celo, tenían que ser separados para evitar disputas y que sus amadas mascotas no se maten entre ellas, los perros por intentar premiar y las perras no se dejaran fácilmente, así que en esos días el castillo caía en caos al tener 3 cachondos perros ladrando y aullando sin parar día y noche.

-ni siquiera me hacen caso, malditas bestias

-necesitan un escape a tanta energía, los he sacado diario a correr pero parece no ser suficiente, necesitan una perra, si quiere puedo conseguir una callejera, solo para que se liberen

-… no, tengo una mejor idea- en su rostro se dibujo esa siniestra sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado meses desde la batalla de los bastardos por el dominio del norte, el resultado devastador y ciertamente predecible, el ejercito libre de Jon Snow fue hecho trizas en poco tiempo, ningún hombre quedo vivo, a excepción de su comandante que fue capturado como trofeo para el señor Bolton, Sansa tuvo una historia trágica, capturada por un grupo enviado especialmente por ella mientras intentaba escapar hacia Eyrie, de camino se logro escapar solo para suicidarse colgada de un árbol con las mismas cadenas que la retenían.

Jon no lloraba la batalla perdida tanto como lamentaba la pérdida de sus hermana y de cada hombre que confió en el, echándose la culpa por arrastrar a miles de hombres a la derrota y pedía la muerte algo que Ramsay, su nuevo amo, no le concedió, Jon no entendía que ahora su vida se encuentra en manos del psicópata sádico que gobierna el norte.

La dinastía Stark ha muerto

Pero aun así no se rindió, cuando entendió que su muerte no llegaría a manos de Ramsay, cambio de enfoque soportando torturas a memoria de su ejército muerto, pensando que quizá le debía eso, por lo menos, sobrevivir en nombre de ellos.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, desgastando el cuerpo de Jon al igual que su espíritu y voluntad, Ramsay sabía que le faltaba poco para quebrarlo, pero aun necesita el golpe final.

-buenos días bastardo

-buenos días

Ramsay entro con una inusual alegría y eso alerto a Jon el cual contesto de mala gana pero empezaba a seguir un lineamiento de obediencia simple, aprendió que algún error o desaire le costara caro, pero eso no quiere decir que se ah rendido, por eso mismo aun se encontraba atado de manos en una sucia mazmorra.

-necesito tu asistencia, ¡es una tarea muy simple! Incluso alguien como tu podrá hacerlo.

No contesto, solo se dejo arrastrar por el lugar fuera del castillo, en cuanto vio las perreras y escucho los alterados ladridos se puso tenso, algo le advirtió que ese sería su fin, Ramsay lo tuvo que arrojar dentro ya que intento escapar por temor a los perros, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo de cara, lo levanto dejándolo arrodillado y desato sus cadenas, por suerte para el pelinegro los perros se mantenían encadenados al otro extremo, parecen muy alterados soltando mordidas y ladridos hacia él.

-¿no te parece fantástico? Son criaturas hermosas, capaz de desgarrar la carne con una mordida– Ramsay se puso al lado de sus perros, un movimiento para liberarlos y será su muerte – son leales y obedientes, ¿sabes? Podrías aprender algo de ellos – Jon rogaba a los dioses, si este era su fin que sea rápido – júrame lealtad Jon Snow, jura , obedece y todo esto terminara – pero no contesto, se mantuvo firme con esos ojos llenos de odio – bien… si no te doblegas ante mi… quizás lo hagas con mis perros – tomo a uno de ellos, el más grande , soltando su correa, este se dirigió de inmediato hacia Jon pero Ramsay lo tomo del collar evitando que lo mordiera, el perro se tranquilizo un poco cuando su amo tomo un fuete de alguna esquina, dio vueltas olfateándolo, temblaba en su lugar cerrando los ojos esperando su muerte, pero no llego.

\- En 4 – ordeno en un tono frio – ¡dije en 4! – el primer azote directo a su espalda, no le quedo más que obedecer, ah soportado demasiado y su cuerpo está cansado como para renegar.

Dio un brinco cuando Ramsay rompió los jirones viejos que viste para dejar su parte posterior libre, fue cuando su cerebro hizo conexión entendiendo hacia donde se dirigen las cosas, intento escapar pero el perro le gruño, el otro saco un pequeño tubo de aceite de sus ropas y se lo aplico en la entrada, Jon soltó un pequeño quejido con la primera intromisión, por lo menos lo prepararía pero lo dejo en poco y con una nalgada se separo , el aceite que le aplico huele peculiar, algo amargo que altero al perro, comenzó a rodearlo con impaciencia y antes de que Jon siquiera se moviera el enorme perro ya lo montaba, siente el húmedo miembro del animal rozando con sus nalgas sin acertar, mientras sus garras rasguñan su espalda y muslos.

-¡no no no! – intento escapar pero Ramsay lo sujeto de los hombros

-¡serás cojido por mis perros como la sucia puta que eres!- tomo al perro con cuidado ayudándolo a introducirse

-¡ahhHHHH! – un grito quedo ahogado en su garganta al sentir la invasión pero el siguiente fue desgarrador cuando el perro sin cuidado comenzó a embestirlo con furia

-¡BASTA! ¡SACALO! ¡SACALO! – los golpes eran frenéticos y sin descanso, intento alejarlo pero solo se saco una mordida en el hombro en respuesta, sus brazos están cansados dejándose caer al suelo con el culo levantado para que el animal siguiera su excitada faena, las uñas del chico quedaron marcadas en el piso sucio en un desesperado intento de huir, el duro y grueso miembro del perro entra cada vez más profundo hasta que en una estocada logra introducir el hinchado nudo, Jon grito agonizante, la esencia del perro lo llenaba mientras que aúlla de gozo, Ramsay observó la escena con total satisfacción.

El perro se contorsionó hasta quedar de espaldas con la cola pegada, ve con total pánico como ha quedado abotonado al perro, aun pudiendo sentir su interior arder al ser expandido por el rojizo nudo, cada movimiento del perro era una tortura para Jon, pero cuando el animal intento alcanzar a su dueño y lo jalo desde el interior sintió una pulsada en toda la columna, no soporto más, sollozante rogo por perdón.

-p por favor… sácalo... ¡POR FAVOR!

-Intenta de nuevo – Ramsay se arrodillo hasta quedar de frente – ¿cómo se pide?

-amo, por favor… - las lagrimas caen por su sucia cara, había evitado decir esas humillantes palabras durante tanto tiempo, su dignidad mancillada.

Ramsay sonrió con total victoria, no solo había conseguido ser un Bolton genuino sino también Winterfell, ser el guardián del norte y ahora, una mascota nueva.

Se levanto y tomo un cubo con agua fría mojando las partes nobles del perro el cual pudo salir del interior de Jon sin problema, gimió al sentirse libre desplomándose en el suelo, por sus muslos derramaba la esencia del animal combinada con sangre.

-¡para ese culo! Aun no hemos terminado

-¿¡q que!?

Ramsay libero a los dos perros restantes y levanto a Jon dejándolo sobre sus rodillas y codos, los perros lo olfatean y lamian su trasero, peleando por quien sería el primero en montar, su amo los separo mientras uno se acomodaba en la retaguardia Ramsay puso al otro pansa arriba justo frente al rosto de Jon

-¡vamos! mis cachorros esperan

Se resistió, apretando los dientes y sus puños hasta ponerlos blancos, las lagrimas cayendo a raudales por sus mejillas, pero está cansado, su espíritu exhausto, ya no quería pelear, nunca quiso, solo desea que todo termine, exhalo el aire guardado y comenzó a mamar el miembro del perro, el otro había alcanzado por fin su entrada penetrándolo sin cuidado alguno.

Las lamidas aumentaban al igual que su asco, mientras el perro se retorcía y el otro le perforaba abriéndole las entrañas para dejar pasar su goteante pene rojo, Ramsay suavizo su mirada, disfrutando cada momento del atroz acto y acaricia los negros risos de su nueva mascota, admirando como poco a poco su espíritu desaparecían dejando una nubosa y perdida alma reflejada en los ojos cafés, listo para ser tomado.

El perro introdujo el grueso nudo y aun así siguió embistiendo un par de veces hasta venirse, Jon tuvo que controlarse para no morder el miembro del otro animal que se corrió en su garganta, el sabor asqueroso lo invadió y sin pensar lo escupió a un lado, para su desgracia ensucio las botas de Ramsay.

-lo siento amo

-¡ahora límpialas! – dio un fuetazo en su espalda lastimada que ya presenta varias marcas por las garras de los perros.

Inclinándose para lamer de las sucias botas, cada gota con el perro aun pegado, cuando termino Ramsay desbotono al perro detrás suyo con agua fría, ambos perros se fueron de vuelta a sus respectivas celdas echándose al fin satisfechos dejando a Jon abatido en el suelo, desnudo, con las piernas temblando mientras semen y sangre escurría por sus muslos, escena tan lamentable provoco una carcajada a Ramsay, ayudo al chico llevándolo hasta una perrera vacía, Jon se hecho entre una pila de pieles.

-este será tu nuevo hogar ¿te agrada?

-si amo, gracias – se arrastro como pudo para lamer la mano de su amo en señal de agradecimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me quedo mucho mejor de lo que creía, espero que el lemon zoofilico no haya quedado muy corto y sobre lo último, bueno, me gusta la degradación mental a base de sexo, concepto sacado de los hentai, como es debido.

Muart el Caballero del Hentai


	2. Chapter 2

Disfrutad de la lectura

ACLARACION IMPORTANTE: en mis historias nunca tomo en cuenta lo sucedido respecto a los caminantes blancos, el tema me pone de nervios y para mí la historia seria perfecta sin ellos, así que aquí ni se mencionaran, otra cosa, puede parecer que Jon se ha rendido muy fácilmente, pero este fanfic está situado meses después de su captura, meses en donde fue torturado de diversas formas, se los dejo a su imaginación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado varios meses, el invierno al fin llego pintando todo el panorama de un apacible blanco, Jon adora ese clima, jugar en la nieve, ver los copos caer, todo sería mejor si no fuera por que duerme en las perreras, siendo sincero consigo mismo, desde el fatídico día en que fue violado por los tres perros de Ramsay, su vida se ah vuelto mas pacifica, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue rendirse, suena mediocre pero después de tanta tortura comenzó a pensar que era un precio razonable.

Reposo su cabeza en sus manos, echado en el suelo como un perro mas, viendo hacia afuera de la reja de la perrera, le gusta ver la nieve caer, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda debido al frio.

Jon se preguntaba que deberá hacer de ahora en adelante, claramente ya no le queda nada mas, sus padres murieron, sus hermanos fallecieron uno tras otro, el no lo sabe pero incluso sus dos hermanos aun vivos decidieron comenzar una vida lejos de su pasado, las penas provocadas por la muerte de sus hombres ha decidido enterrarlas en su memoria, entonces ¿qué más le queda? Nada, Jon ya no tiene a nada mas en su mente que no fuera Ramsay, después de todo, el es su amo ahora, pero sigue ambivalente.

-¡hey! Te hablan

Ben golpeo los barrotes de la celda asustándolo un poco, sin decir nada salió gateando de las perreras, una vez fuera se paro en sus piernas para llegar al castillo, no es que permanezca las 24 horas del día en 4 patas, tenia tareas asignadas y deberes, pero a Ben le desagrada verlo parado, así que espera hasta estar afuera para correr al castillo, los sirvientes lo reconocen, los que fueron traídos de Dreadfort lo ignoran, pero aquellos que han estado en Winterfell por años y lo reconocen suelen ayudarlo y le sonríen al pasar, eso lo hace sentirse más en casa.

El largo pasillo termina en la pesada puerta de madera, recuerda que esa habitación fue alguna vez de sus padres, un dejo de nostalgia lo invadió, toco a la puerta esperando el llamado de su amo para entrar y quedar parado bajo el umbral esperando órdenes.

-pasa querido – Ramsay observa cada movimiento que hace, sentado a orillas de la cama, el interior de la habitación se encuentra cálido y confortable, Jon se permitió soltar un suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí – ¿hace frio afuera no? , vamos, acércate – se puso en 4 acercándose a gatas hasta quedar frente a él, reposando sus cabeza en el regazo de su amo, le tranquilizaba cuando acaricia su cabello – te tengo una sorpresa, es un viejo amigo, seguro lo extrañas.

Ramsay dio la orden y dos tipos pasaron llevando con ellos a un enorme lobo blanco de ojos rojos, parecía resistirse pero en cuanto vio a Jon se le fue encima, corrió a abrazar a su amigo, Ghost lo recibió lamiéndole la cara y moviendo la cola eufóricamente.

-¡Ghost! Por todos los dioses, ¡¿cuánto has crecido?! Pensé que estabas muerto – Jon abrazo a su mascota con alegría – ¡gracias amo!

\- me costo encontrarlo y se puso muy violento, pero ahora que te vio parece tranquilo, lo cruzare con mis perras cuando estén en celo

Jon apenas y escucho a su señor, está muy ocupado haciéndole mimos a su lobo que ya esta panza arriba disfrutando las caricias, el animal se puso tan contento que su miembro rojizo se asomo

-parece muy contento - En cuanto Jon se dio cuenta se alejo lentamente pero el lobo se restregó contra él en busca de más cariño – hey, tienes que hacerte cargo de lo que iniciaste – le dijo presionándolo con la bota hacia el lobo

Fue entonces que Jon capto lo que sucedía, tendría que humillarse de nuevo ante un animal para disfrute de su amo, pero si eso le garantizaba quizá dormir en un lugar caliente, lo haría, el frio en las perreras comenzaba a ser insoportable, los demás perros se rejuntaban entre ellos dejando a Jon dormir congelado.

Jon se levanto solo un momento para bajarse los pantalones y las botas, siguió con la demás ropa hasta quedar desnudo, poniéndose en 4 patas con las nalgas hacia su amo el cual sonrió con satisfacción, saco un liquido de entre sus cosas y lo comenzó a dilatar.

-parece que le has tomado gusto a los perros eh – primero introdujo un dedo aceitoso dando círculos, luego el otro, los movía lentamente mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a masturbarlo, gimió quedo, su lobo se movía indeciso por la habitación pero aun con el miembro en el aire.

Cuando lo creyó listo se aparto, fue el mismo Jon quien llamo al enorme animal para que lo monte, lo hacía torpemente y sus garras se clavaron en la espalda del chico, pero lo guio hasta introducirse el hinchado pene.

-¡dioses!...ah…. es… demasiado

El miembro del enorme can era más grande que el de los perros, grito al sentirlo por completo en su interior, como sus entrañas eran empujadas con violencia.

-mientras tanto porque no le damos uso a esa boca – Ramsay lo sujeto de la barbilla para guiarlo hasta su entrepierna, usando solo los dientes le bajo los pantalones , tenía que estar apoyado en ambas manos o sino Ghost lo tirara, el pene de Ramsay se encontraba medio erguido, Jon no tiene experiencia alguna pero quería satisfacer a su amo, lamio su longitud, desde la base hasta la punta poniendo especial atención en el glande, mirando de vez en vez hacia arriba, los suaves gruñidos de su señor le excitan, se lo metió en la boca, apenas y le cavia la mitad, las manos de Ramsay se posaron en sus risos negros acariciando desde la nuca, las embestidas del lobo seguían empujándolo hacia adelante, entrando en su interior con ferocidad, sentía arder sus mejillas, la degradación de su persona lo éxito, su propio miembro esta duro pero no puede atenderlo, siguió con su faena lamiendo los testículos e intentando de nuevo introducirlo completo, no fue hasta que Ramsay lo empujo hacia sí en completo éxtasis cuando al fin pudo tragarlo, gimió cuando el hinchado pene golpeaba sin piedad su garganta, no pudo gritar cuando el tremendo nudo del animal logro penetrarlo , Jon se corrió sin haberse tocado siquiera, la situación era tan vulgar pero su mente quedo en blanco cuando tanto animal como hombre se corrieron dentro suyo.

Amargo y salado era el sabor de la semilla de su amo, resbalando por su garganta mientras aun tiene el pene en su boca, Ghost también se corrió una barbaridad y podía sentir el espeso y caliente liquido dentro, su cuerpo se estremece en éxtasis, el lobo se contorsiono hasta quedar volteado pero para su suerte se mantuvo tranquilo a la espera de soltarse, Ramsay saco su flácido miembro completamente satisfecho, Jon apenas y podía sostenerse, todo su cuerpo tiembla, su ano aun palpita por tener el nudo abotonándolo, Ramsay lo ayudo a liberarse con un poco de agua sobre las partes del animal que salió gimiendo, lo ayudo a subirse en la cama antes de desplomarse , pudo ver como un par de hombres esperaban afuera para llevarse el lobo ya más tranquilo, le dio tanta vergüenza pensar que esos hombres habían escuchado todo, pero sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando su amo se acostó al lado atrayendo su cuerpo.

-descansa, mascota mía, te lo has ganado – Ramsay le dio un beso en la frente olfateando su cabello, el aroma de las bestias, ama ese olor, bajo hasta darle un tierno beso que dejo a Jon impresionado.

La noche transcurrió y Jon quedo acorrucado en el pecho de Ramsay, entonces tomo una decisión, ya no tendría más familia y será mejor para el dejar lo sucedido en el pasado, ahora lo único que tiene y para quien vivirá será por su amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El final puede sonar tierno pero, según yo, es la representación de la degradación mental, algo que por lo que eh visto en muchos fanfic de Ramsay es experto en provocar, por eso me encanta este personaje.

Espero os haya gustado. Muart el Caballero del Hentai


End file.
